Wizard Roster
The following roster will be updated as changes occur. Please note that this division of labor exists to maintain wizard sanity, so please direct any concerns or inquiries to the appropriate wizard. The Wizards may also be contacted through the MUSH email: darkforcesmush at gmail dot com. Keep in mind that this email is checked only semi-regularly. = Head Wizard = Unlike the wizardly setup of other MUSHes, Dark Forces does not have one Head Wizard or God. Each Senior wizard has specific responsibilities and will always have final say with regards to those responsibilities. = Senior Staff = These wizards maintain and perform the bulk of administrative (and disciplinary) duties. Most questions should be directed at them. They have final say in all matters. Fenris ; Game Mechanics: Balances Game Mechanics, Crossover Issues, and other matters of Statistical importance. For questions about specific sphere abilities, see the wizard of that sphere. ; Game Setting/Metaplot: Updates and moderates the greater setting and overarching story plot. Any serious alterations to the setting (such as major corporations, facilities, and factions; Umbral realms, spirits, etc.) should be run by this wizard for approval. ; Shifter Sphere Assistant: Mostly manages shifter/kin fluff and game mechanics; see Stacey for applications and questions. Malkav ; Changeling, Mage, and Vampire Spheres: Manages all of the fluff related to these spheres and approves all related applications. All questions concerning these spheres should be directed to this wizard. ; Discipline: In the case where disciplinary action needs to be taken against a player, this wizard will manage the process and make sure punishment is issued and enacted fairly, but firmly. ; Other Themes: Reviews applications for other themes including, but not limited to: Sorcerer, Wraith, and other Heroic Mortals. This is the guy you talk to with your weird ideas that don't fit well into the other spheres, or just the more obscure facets of said spheres. ; Wiki Administration: The final say on all Wiki-related edits and construction. Stacey Available 6:00PM to 12:00AM Pacific time on Weekdays. Weekends are much more open, depending on RL stuff, especially Sundays. ; Official MUSH Greeter! : Does her best to point guests in the right direction and keep newbies informed. (All wizards try to do this, Stacey is just better at it). ; ONS and RP Maven : In charge of organizing regular ONSen and RP scenes to keep things interesting. ; Timeline : In charge of keeping the Wiki Timeline up-to-date. ; Shifter Sphere Lead: Mostly manages Shifter/Kin applications, but has a say in all Shifter-related things. Weaver ; Code: Manages and is the custodian of all MUSH code, the grid, room-building, etc. ; Advancement: Approves and reviews all requests for character advancement. ; Stories: Reviews applications for player-run stories and monitors the same. If a GM'd scene might have the potential for lasting consequences that could affect the game at-large, this is the wizard to talk to for approval. = Junior Staff = These wizards work part-time or as needed for their given responsibilities. They have near-final say in all matters; the only exception is the veto of a Senior Staff member. Lang ; Application Assistant: Immediately reads any application submitted here on our wiki, and acts as a point of contact between the senior reviewing wizard (probably Malkav or Stacey) and the applicant. Checks sheet math and scans applications for any immediate problems (setting or system discrepancies, thematic inconsistencies, and so on); relays any problem information to both applicant and senior reviewing wizard. Aids applicant as necessary. = Retired Staff = ;Luna:Former Headwiz. ;Marahute:Former Storywiz and Lore maven. ;Puck:Former Changeling wiz. ;Ratatosk:Former Spirit/Umbra wiz. Category:Reference